Welcome to Hell!
by aussie girl1990
Summary: A one shot request from HopeoftheForgotten, who wanted a Ibiki Hinata pairing : Touch, taste, sight, emotion, hear. She assulted all his senses and made each one a sin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Title: Welcome to Hell

Pairing: Ibiki/Hinata

Rating: K+

Welcome to Hell

He was fifteen years older than her. He had scars running across his face and his head. He was known for his cruelness among his comrades and was even feared slightly for how ruthless his was when torturing.

And yet a young woman of twenty made him feel _guilty _for torturing an enemy.

A young woman with pearl eyes, pale skin and a habit for dancing on water. With odd dark blue hair that would glitter in the sunlight and a voice like a stuttering child and yet soft and careful.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Morino Ibiki.

_Hear the screams of pain,_

It was something he had always enjoyed; a malicious glee would rise in him whenever he would hear an enemy scream because it means either two things.

They'll give into the pain soon and tell him what he wants to know.

Or

They'll die and he'll have the pleasure of killing yet another worthless scum bag.

Ibiki believes you can hear a mans' life in his scream of pain. Hinata believes you can hear his loyalty in the way that he whispers his pledges.

He believes that they should all die in the most painful that he could arrange. She believes that everyone should be given a second chance.

He was cruel and ruthless. She was kind and believing.

"W-why do y-you h-hurt them s-so much?" she asked him in a hushed whisper one night while on a mission.

He turned to her and asked in a serious voice, "Would you rather I let them go and have them attack us again, little Hyuuga?"

She turned her head away from him and looked up at the night sky, he never understood why she found it so beautiful but he liked the way her face would become at ease when watching the burning balls of gas.

_See the blood on your hands,_

'She was not going to make it', which was his first thought when he first saw her when she was twelve and yet here she was standing next to him, _fighting_ next to him.

"Why do you fight, do you enjoy it?" he asked her one early morning when they were moving the enemy bodies into a raging fire.

"I-I have f-friends' I-I wish t-to protect," she told him in her hushed whispered tones. "I-I want t-to help p-protect them and out v-village."

He was surprised, though he did not show it, that such a small and gentle girl would kill for her friends' and those helpless people in her, their, village.

He looked on as the bodies burned to nothing but ash when she came up and handed him a towel to wipe his bloodied hands.

'What did he have to fight for other than his own enjoyment?'

_Touch the apple of sweet poison,_

Just another mission, just another bloodbath, just another loss on their side and just moment ago Ibiki and Hinata crossed the line.

In his tent he could hear her crying. He could hear her sad attempts to choke the sobs back.

His black eyes narrowed, Hinata and Ibiki had been comrades for over two years and together had seen plentiful death, why won't she stop crying?

Another fight had happened, an ambush, and she had fought as much and as hard as she could as had he but the three man cell had become two.

A man they had worked with before, three different times had gotten the blunt end of the fight and had kicked the bucket.

They had lost people before, she herself had lost a friend, and yet she still cries.

He couldn't take much more.

He stormed into her tent, "You have lost people before dry your damn tears and get over It." he was cold but that was just how he was.

He looked her over, still in the clothes she fought in that evening, the dry blood covering the front of her dark blue clothes and in a strange way it make his insides twist.

"I-I d-don't want t-to," she hissed at him, "W-we fought w-with him, d-do you not f-feel anything?" she asked him in disbelief.

Yes he felt something at that moment but not what she wanted him to.

Her eyes red and puffy from crying over a man she hardly knew, she long hair messed from the fighting, and for some reason he did the only thing he wanted to do at that moment and stroked the twenty-two year old woman's cheek.

_Feel the heat of the fire raging inside _

A stroke turned to a kiss.

She kissed him.

He didn't fight it. Somewhere inside him he wanted this, if he had wanted this before he wanted it a lot more now.

Thirty-seven and for the last two years he had fought along side this strange woman who had healed him whenever he had been wounded. He spoke to him about family matters knowing that he would wait for her to take her own course of action.

This woman who had brought him food when he was sick and had given him honey shower gel for his birthday.

This woman who had taught him almost as much as he had taught her.

Together their heated bodies rubbed against each other causing fraction, loss of breath and painfully pleasant cries came form the woman under his 6"4 frame.

His skilled hands tortured her in many pleasurable ways.

Her shy hands tracing the scars along his back before adding her own.

Neither whispered promises of love or protection.

_Taste the aftermath of your sin_

The line had been crossed, dusted out, and never could it be placed back.

Ibiki didn't feel pride that he had bedded someone like Hinata. Hinata wasn't able to meet her comrade's eyes.

No, things had changed never to be the same again.

It was their last mission together.

For Hinata's sake Ibiki asked to be reassigned a new partner saying that she had learned as much as she could from him.

She never went around to his house to make sure that he was eating right, never met him at the bar to discuss training.

He didn't see her again for more than three years.

His food tasted dull. The sun was disgustingly bright and yet oddly dull. The cheap hookers that he used were sickening.

Hinata, after that night, left him with a sweet taste in his mouth that turned sour.

Three years after that heated night he saw her. Her long hair cut short and her pearl eyes shining with instance happiness. Her pale skinned hand lay on her large stomach as she smiled at a wild haired boy he knew to be her lost time friend, now husband, Kiba.

He's bleeding and feels lightheaded, another fight, another loss, but this time it's him.

And this time he _wants_ Hinata to cry over a past comrade.

He swears he could feel the fire form around him and the devil whisper in his ear:

_Welcome to hell!_

A one shot request from _HopeoftheForgotten. _

I'm going to do another called "Test" and try to get this pairing to work.

I'm going to branch out and write fan-fiction for other anime as well so look out for it :)

Jessica


End file.
